


Can't Let This Go

by nostalgic_blossom



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Anger, Angst, Happy Ending, M/M, Oops, So much angst, Texting, What else do I tag as?, mentions of fighting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-08
Updated: 2015-06-08
Packaged: 2018-03-31 08:16:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3970630
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nostalgic_blossom/pseuds/nostalgic_blossom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fighting is the last thing Harry and Louis want to do, the strength and love of both boys prevails.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Can't Let This Go

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this on omegle with someone back on the 28th of February and I decided to post it, I don't know. Regardless, I really enjoyed writing with this person and maybe on the off chance, they'll stumble back into my life x Enjoy!

**HS: ****Fighting with you isn't one of my favorite activities, and neither is watching you just walk away. Mind coming home?  
**   
**LT: ****Well, what else was I supposed to do? I hate when you yell at me. I'm not coming home tonight.  
**   
**HS: ****I can sleep on the couch if you come home.  
** **Even though our couch is shit.**  
  
**LT: ****I don't want to come home, Harry. I'm upset with you. Hense why I left.  
**   
**HS: ****I let you leave because I thought we both needed a breather. Didn't want to keep fighting. But you've been gone for hours.  
** **Are you okay?**  
  
**LT: ****I'm fine, Harry. I'm a grown man. I just don't want to be near you right now. In case we both haven't fully cooled off.  
**   
**HS: ****Oh. Okay.  
** **Just, know I'm sorry, really. I was a dick, yeah, and I feel awful about everything.**  
  
**LT: ****I wasn't that nice, either. I can't believe I got so angry at you. I was seeing red. That was the worst fight we've ever had.  
** **I lied. I'm not okay.**  
  
**HS: ****Yeah. It was bad.  
** **Oh, god. I'm sorry.**  
  
**LT: ****Haz, no. Don't. I'm just as much to blame. If not, more. I just don't want us to fight anymore. We've changed so much lately. Why can't things just go back to the way they were before?  
**   
**HS: ****I'm more to blame, don't even say that. I know I was a complete arse. And, I dunno. I want them to. But we're okay, Lou. Right?  
**   
**LT: ****I don't know, Haz.. I really don't. I mean, I thought we were but god, that fight. How could we have been so stupid?  
**   
**HS: ****We just, had to let it out, I guess. And we are okay. Everyone fights, Lou.  
**   
**LT: ****Fights like that? I'm surprised we didn't hit each other. I don't know what I'd do with myself if I ever hit you or threw something at you.  
**   
**HS: ****I would never hurt you like that. Ever.  
**   
**LT: ****I would never either but, Haz. Can you imagine what if?  
**   
**HS: ****No, I can't. Because it won't happen, Lou. Okay? Let's not talk about that, please.  
**   
**LT: ****We aren't okay. We haven't been for so long. Harry, didn't you notice? Doesn't it hurt you? It kills me every day. You don't wake up and make breakfast, dancing around in your underwear. I don't even get a good, hard kiss goodnight anymore. Just a peck then you roll over to sleep. I haven't been better. I've been pulling away, too, I know but, love... Why?  
**   
**HS: ****It hurts like hell. I guess I just felt like you didn't really want to be near me much. You hardly talk to me. It kills me inside. I thought you were gonna break up with me.  
**   
**LT: ****You must be out of your mind if you think I would ever break up with you. God, do you really think that? I love you with all my heart. I love you, I love you, I love you.  
**   
**HS: ****You haven't said that in so long. God. I love you.  
** **I thought I did something, to make you mad.**  
  
**LT: ****We haven't been us in so long. I wasn't mad, Haz. I was hurt. So hurt because I thought you would leave me. I don't know what I'd do with myself if you weren't with me.  
** ****  
**HS: ****I can't live without you. I need you.  
**   
**LT: ****And I need you. You're my lifeline and that scares me so much.  
**   
**HS: ****Scares you? Why?  
**   
**LT: ****I'm so dependent on you. What if you aren't there one day? What if you leave me?  
**   
**HS: ****Never. I'll be here for you, as long as I live. You're the only one that I want, that I'll ever want. That's a promise, Lou.  
**   
**LT: ****What if you die, Hazza? I can't. I'd kill myself if you died. Or die of a broken heart. Which ever comes faster.  
**   
**HS: ****Don't say that. Please.  
** **You'd be okay. Not that I'm planning to die anytime soon, but. You'd be alright, Lou. Fall in love again. Have a family, like you've always wanted.  
** **But that won't happen.**  
  
**LT: ****I want a family with you. You're the only one I want. You're the only more I'll ever love and I know that for fact. You're so perfect to me. There's no one else like you and now that I have you, nothing else will ever compare. I love you with all I've got. Can I come home? I just need you. Need to see you. Need to touch you. Just need to be with you.  
**   
**HS: ****God, that just made me cry a bit. You're with a sap, don't you realize that? I love you, so much. More than I ever thought I could love someone. Yeah, please come home. I miss you.  
** **I didn't really believe in love before I met you, y'know.**  
  
**LT: ****On my way and no, I didn't know that. You never told me. FUCK ITS COLD AH!!!  
**   
**HS: ****Babe. Have you been outside this whole time?  
** **It's bloody freezing out there!**  
  
**LT: ****No, I was at Liam's but I'm walking home. He's sleeping but it isn't a far walk from our home. It's okay, babe.  
**   
**HS: ****You want me to come get you?  
**   
**LT: ****No, it's freezing out. I'll be home in about 5 minutes.  
**   
**HS: ****That's why I want to come get you! Don't want you to get sick, Lou.  
**   
**LT: ****You'll just have to baby me if I get sick ;) I'll be fine, love.  
**   
**HS: I can handle that.  
**   
**LT: ****Good. I'm sorry that I left.  
**   
**HS: ****Me, too. It's okay, though. We both needed some air.  
**   
**LT: ****Yeah, we really did. We didn't even get dinner. Can we order Chinese? :( I doubt you ate and I know I didn't.  
**   
**HS: ****I'm eating some ice cream. I got lonely. But Chinese sounds wonderful, yeah. As long as we can cuddle in bed while we eat and maybe snog a bit.  
**   
**LT: ****God, yes. We need a good snog session. Been lonely without you :( Wanna call and order? Walking down our street now x  
**   
**HS: ****No problem. I'll order for both of us. Hurry home, I miss you.  
** **LT: ****Running xxxxxx  
**   
**HS: ****You don't have to do that!  
**   
A few seconds later, there was a knock on the door. It was locked and Louis forgot his keys inside when he stormed out. He was almost out of breath now, trying to catch it as he waited for Harry to open up.  
  
Stumbling down the stairs, with their duvet wrapped around his shoulders, Harry opened his door with a sheepish smile, moving aside to let Louis in and shivering when he felt the cold air. "Hey." He greeted, shutting the door. "God, it's freezing. You okay?"  
  
Louis was breathing heavily, throwing himself at Harry in a tight hug. He had tears in his eyes. "I love you so much. I'm so sorry. Please, let's never fight again. Ever." He choked out, looking up at Harry.  
  
"Ssh, love. It's okay." He said softly, holding Louis close. "I hate fighting, too. We're okay. I love you." He breathed, leaning down to kiss Louis softly, their first real, sincere kiss in a good while. He missed it.  
  
Louis let out a soft noise as he kissed him back gently. For the first time, in a really long time, he felt like things would be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> Really abrupt ending but they had to go :( I hope you liked it anyway, x


End file.
